Toontastic The Movie
Toontastic The Movie is currently in production at LaunchPad Toys, it is currently in production mow, It will be directed by Peter Ramsey & Bob Perschetti, produced by Don Bluth, Gary Goldman, Bob Bender & Filma Trailer & written by Russell Boland & James Butterworth, It will be released on November 27, 2003 Plot In a happy suburban neighborhood surrounded by white picket fences with flowering rose bushes, sits a black house with a dead lawn. Unbeknownst to the neighbors, hidden beneath this home is a vast secret hideout. Surrounded by a small army of king jinxs, we discover Great Scott, planning the biggest heist in the history of the world. He is going to steal the moon. Great Scott delights in all things wicked. Armed with his arsenal of shrink rays, freeze rays, and battle-ready vehicles for land and air, he vanquishes all who stand in his way. Until the day he encounters the immense will of four orphaned kids who look at him and see something that no one else has ever seen: a potential Dad. The world's greatest villain has just met his greatest challenge: four kids named Sir Stumps & Lot, Ali McCaw, Dizzy Birds, & Cable Car. Cast *Bill Murray as Great Scott *Tony Jay as Unnamed Villian *Christopher Plummer as Great Scott's Boss *Erica Yohn as Great Scott's Mom *Dom DeLuise as Unnamed Villian's Dad *Anne Hathaway as Unnamed Boss of Unnamed Boss's Home for Kids *Jim Carrey as Sir Stumps and Lot *Hayden Panatierre as Ali McCaw *Isla Fisher as Dizzy Birds *Hank Azaria as Cable Car *Jimmy Bennett as King Jinxs *Chris Rock as Carnival Baker / Alex's Dad *Phillip Glasser as Ronny *Nasim Pedrad as Alex's Mom *Alec Baldwin as Anchorman *Will Smith as Egyptian Guard Peoduction Don Bluth conceived of the idea for the film and began discussing it with Gary Goldman in 1997, By May 1999, Bob Bender and Fiona Trayler were writing the script described as "comedy sc fi adventure set in a Toontastic world.", By March 2000, Peter Ramsey & Bob Perscheccti were in talks to direct the film, By August 2001, Toto Cnetury Fox green-lit the film with a planned 2003 release date, By December 2001, Ramsey and Persheccti revealed the film's working title, Toontastic: The Strip of Reaource, and a storyline, By January 2002, Toto Century Fox scheduled the film for release on November 27, 2003, By March 2002, Bill Murray, Jim Carrey & Hayden Panatiiere Jake been cast as the voices of Great Scott, Sir Stumps & Lot & Ali McCaw, respectively, By May 2002, Isla Fisher & Hank Azaria were hired to voice Dizzy Birds & Cable Car respectively, By August 2002, Tony Jay, Christopher Plummer, Erica Yohn, Dom DeLuise, Anne Hathaway, Jimmy Bennett, Chris Rock, Phillip Glasser, Nasim Pedrad, Alec Baldwin, Will Smith signed on to voice a Unnamed Villain, Great Scott's Boss, Great Scott's Mom, Unnamed Villian's Dad, Unnamed Boss, of Unnamed Boss's Home For Kids, King Jinxs, Carnival Baker, Alex's Dad, Ronny, Alex's Mom, Anochorman & Egyptian Guard respectively Release Marketing The first trailer released on December 2, 2002, The second trailer was shown in April 21, 2003. The third trailer was released online in May 18, 2003 As of August 13, 2003